


we ain't together

by burninmatches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches
Summary: You and bucky are not together – well, not exactly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 66





	we ain't together

**Author's Note:**

> hey babies! i bring you a simple thing about bucky today, loosely inspired by the song ain’t together by king princess. remember, feedback is highly appreciated.

ou and Bucky Barnes aren’t together. Let’s get this out of the way.

A cool breeze hits your face, probably due to an open window in the common area. You had just left his room, putting your denim jacket on and desperately hoping that it would somehow hide your radiant skin. The post coital glow was obvious, along with a few marks on your collarbone. Unconsciously, you fidget the fabric of your shirt.

Another Sunday morning that ends up with you leaving his room after a long, unforgettable night of sex. Your muscles are sore; your hair looking like a complete mess and you… Well, you didn’t have time for cuddling today. Just another Sunday morning that you run away from his sleepy gaze.

Luckily, some people of the team were used to whatever you and Bucky are. Natasha was the first one to notice, after interrogating you about your whereabouts during a Friday night. Probably because, deep down, everyone knows you’re both cowards. Stolen stares can only hide so much.

Who knew superheroes could suck at understanding and facing their own inner monsters?

“Oh, no, don’t worry. We ain’t together” The words left Bucky’s plump lips shortly before he took another sip of his beer. He does his best to ignore your dancing; swinging those hips while wearing that short dress he adores so much. Bucky licks his lips mechanically, unaware as he does so.

Sam had just questioned him about you – or whatever you guys are. Some punk was currently hitting on you, trying to win you over a drink. Which was fine, really. Somehow, Bucky knew you wouldn’t even flinch near the guy.

"Yeah, yeah, oh my god.“ Your voice sounds higher than usual, fingers tangled in Bucky’s dark locks as his tongue explores you. Your grip tightens on his hair, making him moan and send vibrations straight to your core.

Cold digits pump in and out of you, creating a beautiful harmony with his warm mouth on your clit. His steel gaze never leaves your face: watching your reactions closely only fuels what he feels inside. His name falls from your lips like a prayer.

The bubble of warmth on your lower abdomen only gets bigger by the second, as a white-hot feeling travels through your veins. Your eyes roll back in pleasure as your head throws back towards the soft bed.

"Are you sure?” Sam interrogates and, if they weren’t such close friends, Bucky would probably lose it.

“Yeah, Sam.” He eyes you one more time, only to prove what he already knew inside: you didn’t give in on his various attempts to seduce you and the fella eventually gave up. The super soldier smiles to himself, a shy spark of pride becoming a forest fire inside of his heart.

“I’m sure.”

He pounds into you, with a steady but comfortable pace. Your knees are close to your chest, as your pussy takes him deep inside of you. His metal hand grips your waist and you smile slightly, knowing how much he loves to leave marks. For a couple of people who aren’t together, you sure like being possessive.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good around me.” His eyebrows are knitted together in pleasure, teeth sinking on his bottom lip. “Such a good girl, taking me so fucking well”

"C'mon, Buck.“ Yet another demand falls from Steve’s lips, in a desperate attempt to make his best friend go on a date, after such a long time by himself. "At least go ask for her number.”

Bucky eyes her figure attentively. The girl Steve was talking about was not far from where you danced with Wanda and Natasha. She was attractive, he wouldn’t lie. However, hell would freeze over before he would get close to any woman who isn’t you.

“No interested.” He mumbles, after swinging the almost empty bottle in his hands. He finishes the beer with a single gulp, ending the discussion. Steve sighs in defeat.

Out of everyone he could have, you’re the one who always ends up naked in his soft mattress. At the end of the day, he’s the one spending the night with you.

“Oh baby, you can’t cum unless I tell you to do so, huh?” He whispers hotly against your lips. He has never fucked you like this, so closely, so intimately. You simply nod, silently agreeing.

“Answer me, baby.” His fingers gently grip your chin, forcing you to look him in the eye. Bucky could get drunk on your eyes alone.

“Please, please let me cum.” Is all you manage to say, the words finding their way out of your throat. Leaving angry red marks on his skin, your nails travel through his back. Your muscles clench around him, desperate for release. Your legs tangle around his waist, trying to bring him closer to you. Even if he’s balls deep inside of you, it’ll never feel like you’re close enough.

“Cum for me, angel.” His tone is not quite an order, but then again, he’s not asking either. His voice is low, his breath fanning against the shell of your ear. “Make a mess around my cock baby, c'mon, I got you”

It felt like the Earth stuttered on its axis. Your orgasm hits you with a brutal force, leaving your legs shaking and eyes squeezed shut. Your back leaves the mattress as your body instinctively gets closer to his, chests touching. You’re a sweaty, fucked out mess under him and he wishes he could watch you like this for the rest of his days in this reality.

Bucky’s broad figure lies beside you. You get intoxicated by his presence alone, drunk on his scent. The room smells like a mixture between his cologne and sex and you badly want to drown in his presence. His middle finger runs through your spine gently – and, well, you want to stay frozen in this moment forever. But you can’t afford that and neither can he: as the sun comes up, you gather the strength to leave his bed.

Another morning, another part of your heart that breaks when you escape from the softness of his embrace.


End file.
